<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Tweets and Twats by DarkNymfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827054">Of Tweets and Twats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa'>DarkNymfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Outsider, Phic Phight, Phic phight 2020, Swearing, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<br/>@nasafan your parents don’t have a website for Fentonworks?<br/>|<br/><b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<br/>have you met my parents?<br/>|<br/><b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<br/>fair point I will cease speaking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phic Phight!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Tweets and Twats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersSixEcho/gifts">SummersSixEcho</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this fic was a mistake because I don't know anything about twitter culture. Or how the youth speaks nowadays. hrn. Written for Seeminglynoticable/SummersSixEcho's prompt "hoax" and also their prompt "doppelganger".</p><p>There's a bunch of Twitter accounts included in the fic because... I mean, duh. @APnews should be clear enough on its own, and seven of accounts are just... random people, invented for the purposes of this being an outsider fic. For the Amity Park people, these are their Twitters as included in the fic:<br/><b>Tucker:</b> Too Fine @BurgersKing<br/><b>Sam:</b> die✨ @PlantQueen<br/><b>Paulina:</b> Paulina &lt;3 @MissPhantom<br/><b>Dash:</b> put me in coach @RealDashing<br/><b>Danny:</b> 🌟✨⭐ @nasafan<br/><b>  Phantom:</b> Phantom @RealPhantomHours<br/><b>Valerie:</b> bruh. @PhoenixRisen<br/><b>  Red Huntress:</b> Red Huntress @TheRedHuntress<br/><b>Kwan:</b> sportsboy @KwanKwan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A</b><b>mity Park News</b> @APnews<b><br/>
</b>Due to potentially dangerous amounts of ectoplasm in the air, it is recommended to stay home and keep windows closed. More news as we get it.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Amity Park News</b> @APnews<b><br/>
</b>UPDATE: According to the Fentons, the ghost shield will maintain a human-safe atmosphere. It is still considered wise to stay inside, or otherwise near shield-maintaining devices.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>bruh you cant be serious with this shit. ghost shield? come the fuck on<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if…</b> @ReallyNiceHandle<br/>
lmao for real. the account is super dedicated tho, wondering if its some kind of ARG thing</p><p> </p><p><b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>I love that there are cities like Amity Park out there, who build their whole tourism industry around a hoax. Power move.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if…</b> @ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>do ppl actually fall for that stuff? it sounds way ridiculous. just look at this photo, man.<br/>
[photo of Amity Park’s sky; it’s completely black with green swirled through it]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<br/>
Yeah! Amity is actually pretty active with tourism for such a small town.</p><p> </p><p><b>Amity Park News</b> @APnews<br/>
The invasion appears to have been resolved. Ghost shields are down and will be inspected for possible damage at a later date.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Amity Park News</b> @APnews<b><br/>
</b>Experts warn that ghost activity might be heightened for a while longer, before all the invading specters return to their own dimension.</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>like, I get it, it’s a hard-knock life for tiny towns with nothing going for em. but this is way too much, man. how tf do they expect ppl to fall for a hoax this shitty? #APinvasion<br/>
|<br/>
<b>sad boi</b> @CrazyRelatable<b><br/>
</b>I mean, it’s gotta work for them to keep putting so much effort into it, right? #APinvasion</p><p> </p><p><b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>tfw people think the super serious invasion was just a hoax #APinvasion<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨ </b>@PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Wait until they hear about Phantom<br/>
|<b><br/>
imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>wait who the f is Phantom? do y’all have specific named ghosts, bc I gotta say… Phantom is a shitty name for a ghost #Apinvasion #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>rude. only townspeople are allowed to make fun of him.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Amen</p><p> </p><p><b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>Can’t believe that people think #Apinvasion is a real thing. Come on, guys, it’s just a shitty hoax<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>for real, dude? Try doing some research and then try again.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>y’all are dedicated as fuck. who’s running all these supporting accounts? same person as the @Apnews or are y’all a team?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>come on, really?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Lost cause, Tuck. Lost cause.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mistakes Were Made</b> @whymetho<b><br/>
</b>I’ve known about the Amity Park hoax for a while, thought it was kinda interesting. figured I would drop by to check it out. had nothing better to do.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Mistakes Were Made</b> @whymetho<br/>
imagine my fuckin surprise when there’s just an enormous crater in the ground where Amity was supposed to be<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>oh lol is that what it looked like for outsiders? do you have pics?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Mistakes Were Made</b> @whymetho<b><br/>
</b>I thought I took some but they’re super fuzzy/corrupted kinda? not sure what happened but here.<br/>
[photos of a steep and deep crater in the ground, but overlaid with such heavy static that it’s almost impossible to make out]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>oh yea that happens w/ bad ecto-contamination. the border must’ve been a mess. did you go in?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Mistakes Were Made</b> @whymetho<b><br/>
</b>poked around the edge a bit, but I didn’t want to risk falling in and not being able to get out. y?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Because ecto-contamination that bad could’ve made you seriously sick or killed you. You might still want to get checked out by a doctor w/ expertise.<br/>
|<b><br/>
Mistakes Were Made</b> @whymetho<b><br/>
</b>oh fuck. are there any of those outside Amity?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Not many, and they tend to be less experienced. If you can, I’d recommend going to ours. @APnews maybe you guys should post a list, just in case anybody else got exposed?</p><p> </p><p><b>Amity Park News</b> @APnews<b><br/>
</b>It has been brought to our attention that the border of our town-crater was heavily contaminated by ectoplasm. If you were exposed, consider visiting a hospital with experienced doctors. See the link for a full list. bit.ly/ectexp</p><p> </p><p><b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>Okay but possibly dangerous contamination doesn’t exactly make a town attractive for tourism… Even if it’s a temporary thing, weird decision. #APinvasion<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach</b> @RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>how often do we have to tell you folks that this is real? seriously?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>it’s hopeless</p><p> </p><p><b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>wait so how many ‘regular’ Amity Park citizens are on Twitter now, participating in the whole Amity Park thing? @BurgersKing @PlantQueen @MissPhantom @RealDashing … more?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>idk man how many do you want? Also ‘thing’ isn’t just a vague reference to hoax, is it?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine </b>@BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>totally is buddy<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die ✨</b> @PlantsQueen<b><br/>
</b>Yeah, definitely<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>:(<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>for fuck’s sake<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>Does it help if I say my parents are the Fentons, local ghost experts and inventors of our ghost shields?</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>looked this up, apparently the fentons have degrees in spectrology, they live in AP, and they appear to have a company but no website<b><br/>
</b>[<b><em>🌟✨⭐</em></b> <em>@nasafan: </em><em>Does it help if I say my parents are the Fentons, local ghost experts and inventors of our ghost shields?</em>]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>@nasafan your parents don’t have a website for Fentonworks?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>have you met my parents?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>fair point I will cease speaking</p><p> </p><p><b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>lol @ all these new followers. not sure what you’re expecting to see, honestly<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>They just can’t get enough of all our banter, duh<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>We’re here for the drama, obviously.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>Drama? In my friend group? It’s more likely than you think<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>don’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>all these new followers! hope you’re not following me just for Amity Park deets<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach</b> @RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>they’re obviously following you for the Phantom deets<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>hm. acceptable, as long as they understand that he’s mine</p><p> </p><p><b>Actual Intellectual </b>@wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>Okay, so here’s the Amity Park accounts we know about + links between them:<br/>
@nasafan appears to be the son of known ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. @BurgersKing and @PlantQueen appear to be friends with him (&amp; each other).<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>@MissPhantom and @RealDashing are unknown, but also seem to be friends.<br/>
All of these accounts appear to know each other, based on older chains.</p><p> </p><p>🌟✨⭐ @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>Can’t believe that people are digging through all our Twitters, just bc we’ve talked about being from Amity. Whack.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>bruh.</b> @PhoenixRisen<b><br/>
</b>haha, sucks to be you guys<br/>
|<br/>
<b>bruh.</b> @PhoenixRisen<b><br/>
</b>oh fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>okay but y’all have made me curious. Who/What is Phantom? #Apinvasion #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>my to-be boyfriend!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>this sounds horrifying, as well as being very unhelpful. anyone else? #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>he’s the protector of Amity Park! he fights off the bad/malevolent ghosts to protect us.</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>okay so AP apparently has a fucking superhero ghost hanging around? for real? #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
[<b><em>put me in coach </em></b><em>@RealDashing: </em><em>he’s the protector of Amity Park! he fights off the bad/malevolent ghosts to protect us.</em>]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Yeah, he’s a protective spirit around here, although not everyone trusts him. He’s become kind of a mascot, locally.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>A mascot of sorts… wow, how convenient for tourism…<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>bruh. not everything is about tourism.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐ </b>@nasafan<b><br/>
</b>This is almost a form of art, lol</p><p> </p><p>👻 @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>I’ve been to Amity Park before (yes, as a tourist), and I can confirm that Phantom is their protector spirit. #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
|<br/>
<b>sad boi </b>@CrazyRelatable<b><br/>
</b>and you’re… wow, a ghost enthusiast! shocking<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>Yeah, who else would come to a town like that? It’s not a hoax if it’s real, pal.</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>#WhoIsPhantom, you might ask. well lemme tell you, that’s me!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>oh wow what an incredible coincidence! it’s not like there’s been dozens of knock-off Phantom accounts all over the place since the hashtag started trending!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>oh my god there have been? that explains why I had to get a shitty handle lol<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>I think this is my favorite copycat so far. You’re doing great, buddy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>but could a copycat do *this*?<br/>
[photo taken selfie-style of Phantom, his other white-gloved hand held up in a peace sign, and one eye closed in a wink. He has his tongue stuck out as well, the color an odd green. Behind him is a great black expanse, green swirling through it; it matches the description of the Ghost Zone exactly]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>power move<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>PHANTOM!!!! missed you honey!! &lt;3<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>yikes lmao. thought that he was a ghost?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>so?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>sad boi</b> @CrazyRelatable<b><br/>
</b>YikesTM</p><p> </p><p>👻 @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>I’m actually really excited about that photo because it finally confirms that Phantom does, in fact, spend time in the Ghost Zone! #WhoIsPhantom<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻 </b>@GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>I got some confused replies so I’ll explain a little. The Ghost Zone is a different dimension, and it’s the home of most ghosts. Phantom is seen in Amity Park a lot, so people worried that he never goes back. Which could potentially be bad for his health!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>are you seriously implying that a *ghost* might get sick or die if he spends too much time in another world? also seriously, another dimension? for real?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>Ghosts don’t need to eat or sleep, so they get their energy from other sources. Ectoplasm, specifically, which they can absorb from the GZ’s atmosphere. If they run out, they would disappear. So, yes, they would ‘die’.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>wack</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>I’ve been getting a lot of questions so I figured I would do a quick faq for you folks. yes, the Zone exists and it’s where ghosts usually hang out. do you know how crowded the Earth would be otherwise?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>not all ghosts are nice to humans, either. in fact, most of them are either malevolent, or are prone to accidentally hurting humans (like animal ghosts). that’s why I fight other ghosts and return them to the Zone, where they can’t hurt humans<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>there probably won’t be a lot of other ghosts on twitter, or social media in general, because it doesn’t actually work in the Zone. I actually had to go back to Amity before I could send that selfie, haha.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>I think that those were the main questions I’ve been seeing? anyway yea, I’ll probably use this mostly to help my rep bc people think I’m fake and that’s rude.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>little known ghost fact: if people stop believing in them they stop existing<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>Don’t.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>no it checks out. Best way to hurt a non-tangible person is with non-tangible hurts.<br/>
|<br/>
<b> bruh.</b> @PhoenixRisen<b><br/>
</b>*nods thoughtfully*</p><p> </p><p><b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>Wait no @RealPhantomHours I have one more question. Why on EARTH are actual legit ghosts on social media???<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>I have a bad rep bc I’m not ‘human’ enough for some people :(<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>That’s because you’re not human, ghost scum.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>Red!!! hey wait are you stealing my ideas? rude<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>Not as rude as all the lives you’ve ruined.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>get his ass girl</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho </b>@iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>wait so who the fuck is @TheRedHuntress supposed to be? except some kinda narrative foil for Phantom, which is *nuts*. you folks are taking this hoax way too far to be believable.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>ok ok here’s a legit answer for once. the Red Huntress is a local (human!) ghost hunter. she really hates Phantom for… reasons.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>she’s a pretty solid ghost hunter, ngl, but she’d be even better if she stopped going after Phantom instead of the actually dangerous ghosts.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>^this</p><p> </p><p><b>Amity Park News</b> @APnews<b><br/>
</b>Our very own ghost hunters, Phantom and the Red Huntress, have joined us on Twitter! It’s currently unclear if they plan on using their accounts for official ghost-hunting business, but you can find them here: @RealPhantomHours @TheRedHuntress<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>aww, thanks! if something super big is going down I’ll be sure to inform people to the best of my ability but it’s mostly just… actual social media lol<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>well, if you ever need anyone to teach you how to use social media…<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>thanks, but I think I’ve got it. I’m not that old, pal.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>👀 *eagerly keeps notes on Phantom lore*<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>lore… lmao. at least call it a backstory<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>*eagerly keeps notes on Phantom’s backstory*<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>… okay</p><p> </p><p><b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>People of Amity Park and beyond, please be wary when interacting with ghosts! They are vile creatures that do nothing but hurt and deceive people! No interaction with them is innocent!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>rude. also completely untrue.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if…</b> @ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>I honestly don’t even care whether this stuff is real or not, the drama is too good<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>that’s how we get you lol. imagine living in a city where this is just happening all the time<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>But wouldn’t that hurt tourism? To have your typical ghost hunters battle it out constantly?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach</b> @RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>they usually dont actually throw down, tbh. they used to (or, well, red used to fire at phantom a lot, he didnt fight back) but these days they usually stick to banter<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>It’s not BANTER! I’m telling him off!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>sure you do, honey<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>You’re the worst and I will throttle you.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>How is the human the more violent one in this…<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>Because he hides his true nature to trick all of you!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>sure he does. you’re just jealous<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>You are so wrong that it hurts. But not as much as you’ll hurt when you learn about Phantom’s true nature.</p><p> </p><p><b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Loathe as I am to say it, @TheRedHuntress’ new suit actually looks kinda cool. The black is a good look on her. Wish she would stop wasting her skills by hunting down Phantom.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>New suit? 👀 Do tell<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>There isn’t much to say tbh, because she hasn’t put out any kind of statement. She just started showing up in a different suit all of a sudden, but her voice + fighting style are recognizable enough for us to know it’s her.<br/>
[photo of the Red Huntress in her new suit; it’s primarily black with red detailing. She’s stood on a hoverboard with two huge points at the front]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>i’m gay. fuck, anybody know if she’s into girls?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>I don’t date anyone, too dangerous. Too many ghosts are out to get me.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>gee I wonder why<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>sorry @RealPhantomHours but ghosts need to go away now<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>what, why?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>oh lol I see. you’d probably be better off with someone a little less hot-headed than Red. she has, um. issues.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>Excuse me? Says the messed up ghost himself!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>yeah I could probably use a therapist that doesn’t try to kill me lol<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>… Phantom…</p><p> </p><p><b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>forget how crazy the Red Huntress stuff seems, like, is Phantom okay? even if he’s not a real person someone’s gotta be writing that stuff. like, do you need help, buddy? @RealPhantomHours<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>if people would stop shooting me that’d be nice. or treating me like shit just because I died. otherwise no biggie, yea I’m fine!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach</b> @RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>phantom…<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>yeah I agree with @RealDashing. you should like… talk to someone<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>hm. seems fake but ok<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>someone get this kid a therapist please</p><p> </p><p><b>Red Huntress</b> @TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>I would like to remind everyone that ghosts are malevolent and emotionless beings. Science has proven this. Any emotions and feelings they display are false.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>I mean, all that research is kinda dubious in nature though, because none of those guys have proof that they actually interacted with ghosts. It’s all like, 17th-hand material.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>it’s also all fake bc ghosts aren’t real and neither is any of this other Amity Park stuff, folks. someone’s just going nuts writing a story.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>sad boi </b>@CrazyRelatable<b><br/>
</b>Lol yeah it’s crazy how many people are going along with this.</p><p> </p><p><b>Amity Park News </b>@APnews<b><br/>
</b>After a rather surprising election, we’re happy to welcome Vlad Masters as the new mayor of Amity Park! More details on his plans for our future can be found on our site here: bit.ly/m4rva<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>yes, because there was nothing shady at all about the fact that he had such an overwhelming victory while he was losing in the polls beforehand<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Or about the fact that basically no one remembers voting for him?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine </b>@BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>that too<br/>
|<br/>
<b>who tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>are you seriously blaming ghosts for, what, rigging an election? for a mayor?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>die✨</b> @PlantQueen<b><br/>
</b>Yes<br/>
|<br/>
<b>who tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>hm. fair enough.</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>hello folks! I can confirm that the freak weather is caused by a ghost because Masters thought it would be a great idea to attempt to force a very powerful ghost to do his bidding. anyway the device he was using broke and now the ghost is going nuts.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>I’m working on it but I’m just a regular ghost and not like, a crazed up weather god or whatever this guy is supposed to be, so. don’t be an idiot and stay inside plz thank you<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>He’s not… actually a god… right?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>eh, jury’s still out on that. sometimes very powerful ghosts get confused for gods so it’s possible that he’s the inspiration for some weather gods.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual</b> @wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>Thanks I hate it</p><p> </p><p><b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>I am working with the mayor on the weather ghost issue. Despite what Phantom has claimed, the mayor has no part in this, and is helping to the best of his abilities.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>Mayor Masters has previously spoken against Phantom, and is working on strengthening local anti-ghost laws. What you’re seeing here is Phantom attempting to shoot down the mayor’s plans so he can act unrestrained.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>…sure, that’s what this is. let me know when you get your head out of your ass.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>Wow, Phantom goes off. Any of the other Amity locals got anything to say about your mayor?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>he’s… very sketchy. nobody’s really happy with him, but i’m not sure if he’s bad enough to release a powerful ghost like that…</p><p> </p><p><b>Amity Park News </b>@APnews<b><br/>
</b>Exclusive footage of Phantom taking down the weather ghost that has been tormenting our city the last few days. bit.ly/link<br/>
|<br/>
<b>imagine if… </b>@ReallyNiceHandle<b><br/>
</b>holy fuck that’s some impressive shit. like it’s obviously terribly filmed but hot damn that’s some ghost. also is @RealPhantomHours that tiny or is that ghost just that big?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>Vortex is just that big. definitely one of the largest ghosts I’ve met.</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>I would like to note that ghosts of Vortex’ strength are incredibly rare, and you won’t have to worry about them coming into Amity more often. the only reason why Vortex came here in the first place was Masters, and he won’t come back.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual </b>@wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>I know that he’s a ghost, but man, you sound like you killed him.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>oh nah, def not. I handed him over to the Zone’s legal system. Vortex was a wanted criminal so they locked him up now.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>The Ghost Zone has a legal system?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho</b> @iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>and so the story becomes even crazier…</p><p> </p><p><b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>ok so i’m hearing conflicting stories. just now, was @RealPhantomHours in the park or was he at the mall?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>I saw him at the mall for sure. took down the Box Ghost and then stopped for some autographs<br/>
|<br/>
<b>why tho </b>@iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>the “box ghost”, really? come the fuck on<br/>
|<br/>
<b>sportsboy </b>@KwanKwan<b><br/>
</b>shut. anyway @MissPhantom Dash and I saw him darting through the park. we thought he was chasing down some ghost bc he was going so fast he was like a black and white blur<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>oh my god… @RealPhantomHours do you have some kind of doppelganger on the loose?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>i do like his new look though…<br/>
[distant and kind of blurry photo of a ghost that looks like Phantom, but it’s hard to tell. One of their sleeves is white instead of black, and the glove on that side is swapped in color as well]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom</b> @RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>oh my god… is this at the park?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>yes???<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>oh my god i just saw Phantom zip by. what’s that guy up to? runaway duplicate?</p><p> </p><p><b>Too Fine</b> @BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>whomst the fuck #PhantomDoppelganger<br/>
[photo of a ghost taken from their back. They are dressed in a black jumpsuit much like Phantom’s, but it’s split diagonally so one side of the torso is white. Their pants are baggier as well, and one of their gloves is black, matching Dash’s photo. The ghost’s hair is longer and tied into a ponytail]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>this one looks tiny! that’s not normal for duplicates is it? @RealPhantomHours what the hell? #PhantomDoppelganger<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>how are you guys better at this than I am?! I have a built-in ghost tracker!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Too Fine </b>@BurgersKing<b><br/>
</b>they’re gone, lol. the new one is def smaller than Phantom though.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>Is it a copycat? Do ghosts do that, copycats?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>oh my GOD what if this is his apprentice? He’s all superhero-themed right? An apprentice would be right up his lane!</p><p> </p><p><b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>found em again! #PhantomDoppelganger<br/>
[a blurry photo of Phantom and his doppelganger side by side. The other ghost is clearly smaller, leaning against his side]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Paulina &lt;3</b> @MissPhantom<b><br/>
</b>dash honey, you need to get a better phone. also am I mistaken or is the little doppelganger a girl?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>put me in coach </b>@RealDashing<b><br/>
</b>yea i think so? sorry for the shitty pic but they left real quick so</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>hey folks, sorry for the confusion about #PhantomDoppelganger. you guys were right, sort of. she’s a Phantom, yes, but she’s not me, nor a runaway duplicate. her name is Dani and she’s my cousin!<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>she’s not usually in Amity (obviously) and got lost. without you guys looking out for her I wouldn’t have found her in time. a very big thank you from both of us!<br/>
[selfie-style photo of Phantom and Dani pressed against each other, grinning at the camera. It’s clear enough to make out the similarities between them, but they’re also different enough to tell apart]<br/>
|<br/>
<b>👻</b> @GhostSpotter<b><br/>
</b>Cousin??? Holy shit did y’all retain enough memories from life to recognize each other or are you like, found family?<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>Does it matter? It’s wholesome af</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho </b>@iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>ghost superhero in heavily haunted town revealed to have ghost cousin. nobody thinks this is weird? #PhantomDoppelganger #AmityParkHoax<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Actual Intellectual </b>@wowSmarts<b><br/>
</b>We do, obviously, but what the fuck does it matter? Even if it IS a hoax, what harm does it do?</p><p> </p><p><b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>Hi folks. Sorry for the radio silence, there was a lot happening. I would like to apologize for earlier statements re: ghosts, and Phantom specifically. I was heavily misinformed, something which I was not aware of due to my employer’s insistence.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>I have returned all the gear that he had supplied me with, and I’ll be making a new start. @RealPhantomHours, I am sorry for my previous behavior, and thank you for being patient with me all this time. You and your cousin are better people than I have ever been.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Phantom </b>@RealPhantomHours<b><br/>
</b>solid character development, Red. &lt;3 nah but for real, you’re all good. shit happens. I’m glad you’re in a better position now. and if you need more gear… you know where to find me.<br/>
|<br/>
<b>Red Huntress </b>@TheRedHuntress<b><br/>
</b>I might have to take you up on that…<br/>
|<br/>
<b>delicious…🍿</b> @DatDramaTho<b><br/>
</b>aww… happy ending! You guys are too cute!</p><p> </p><p><b>why tho </b>@iHateThis<b><br/>
</b>okay but like… no one believes all that, right? #AmityParkHoax<br/>
|<br/>
<b>s</b><b>ad boi </b>@CrazyRelatable<b><br/>
</b>It was way too crazy to be real, honestly. It was a cute story though. Kudos to whoever planned all that out. #AmityParkHoax<br/>
|<br/>
<b>🌟✨⭐</b> @nasafan<b><br/>
</b>oh for fuck’s sake…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One detail I didn't get to add into the fic is that Tucker's handle (@BurgersKing) is made to match Sam's @PlantQueen because he's absolutely that kind of person, even if he uses Twitter way more than she does. Also, come on. He's friends with Danny, he's gotta partake in the occasional pun.</p><p>Anyway I hope the layout is alright, especially the quote retweets because I honestly had no idea how to do those. Also descriptions of the pictures because I personally do most of my fic reading on mobile and images can really mess with the pages on mobile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>